


LARP: Lannisters And Real Punks

by CherryMountain



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 101 words, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drawble, F/M, IFD 2016, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, JB - Freeform, Knights - Freeform, LARP, LARPing, Miscommunication, Roleplay, Ship, cursing, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMountain/pseuds/CherryMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in love with knights and all things medieval, Jaime and Brienne decide to geek out and become geeks for a day. It doesn't exactly work out the way they planned.<br/>For International Fanworks Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	LARP: Lannisters And Real Punks

**Author's Note:**

> "What does your favorite character- or pairing- get fannish over?" Apparently LARPing

Brienne drummed her fingers anxiously against the steering wheel. Jaime knew they'd be fine, as long as they acted like the knights they were pretending to be. He tensed when they arrived.

Where there was supposed to be LARP-ers dressed as knights and lords and ladies, there were punks dressed in black eyeliner, chains, spikes. A stage was set up on the field, loud music screaming from it.

Jaime shifted out of the now parked car, as if the scene would change once he was outside, his cloak catching on the seat.

Jaime swore. "Seven hells; we got the wrong date."

[](http://s1370.photobucket.com/user/CherryMountain/media/jaime%20brienne%20001_zpsl93od3ir.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, I had fun writing it!


End file.
